


Our Love is Special

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story based on may-explode's art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how shitty this is but once i saw may-explode's art i had to. http://may-explode.tumblr.com/post/152201668562

When early morning light started to seep through the window, Tweek finally allowed himself to open his eyes.

The clock on the nightstand let him know it was only a little after six.

His skin felt sticky and hot as he untangled his legs from Craig’s and swung them over the side of the bed. Tweek glanced down at the boxers his foot landed on.

Memories of last night invaded his mind. Shame engulfed him and he buried his face in his hands.

Tweek could still feel Craig’s hot breath against his ear, as he gasped and moaned out his name. So many ‘I love yous’ and other sweet nothings slipped from his lips as their bodies moved together. Every movement was inexperienced and awkward. Tweek knew every word that was uttered from Craig’s lips were true. He repeated every word back to him, knowing every single one was a lie.

It’s not that he didn’t love Craig, he just didn’t love him like that. They’ve been best friends for the better part of their childhoods, almost inseparable. While everyone thought they were dating, Tweek was just glad to finally have a close friend. The entire world stopped for him the day Craig confessed to him. They had been walking home from school when Craig said, “I think I love you,” as casually as if he was talking about the weather. Tweek panicked and repeated those words back to him, and his heart pounded as Craig grinned and kissed him for the first time.

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and his hands shifted up to tug at his hair. _I don’t want this._

_But I don’t want to lose him._

“Tweek…?” He flinched and turned around to look at his boyfriend. Craig had rolled over and was rubbing his eye with his knuckles. “What are you doing? It’s too fucking early to get up…”

“Sorry…”

“Come back…” Craig mumbled, arms outstretched to welcome Tweek back into them. He did as he was told and crawled back into the warmth of Craig’s embrace.

Lazy kisses were scattered along Tweek’s neck and collarbone. “You know, I think our love is special.”

Tweek’s stomach twisted in knots as he took a shaky breath and said, “Yeah, I think so, too.”


End file.
